Monopoly at Torchwood
by A.M. Rosso
Summary: Summary is in the story continuation of the Doctor Who series also, I don't know what this genre could be so other than that enjoy


**Monopoly at Torchwood**

**By A.M. and S.R. Rosso**

**Started: 1/28/14 Ended: 1/31/14**

**Summary: So Jeff, Steve, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, and 11 show up at Torchwood for some random reason, to keep the Doctors, Jeff, and Steve occupied, Jack and his team have them play Monopoly because nothing can go wrong here with Jeff being drugged up to her eyeballs among other things… **

***Steve and 4 are standing by that big tower thing which is that elevator exit/entrance to the Torchwood base***

**Steve: *to 4* Apparently this is it.**

**4: This is the place that my future selves find minor assistance? **

**Steve: Yep.**

**4: Interesting.**

**Jack:*steps outside and sees 4 and Steve, walks up to them***

**Steve: *sees this* Hello... Can we help you? **

**4: *still staring at the tower doesn't notice Jack***

**Jack:*looks at Steve* Captain Jack Harkness, you must be one of the Doctor's companions, huh?**

**Steve: Yes, that is correct.**

**10:*walks up to the group* Hello, Jack**

**Jack: Doc, good to see you**

**4: *turns around at 10s voice* ... When did you get there ?**

**Steve: Just got here, Scarfy.**

**9:*shows up* Can't I go through one day without seeing any of you?**

**10: Well, hello to you too**

**Steve: I wish you could...**

**4: Think it'll be just us?**

**Steve: Not if you jinx it...**

**Jeff:*running down the street screaming* NO ONE IS SAFE!**

**8: *running after Jeff not saying anything just trying to catch her***

**Steve: Fuckin...**

**4: I guess not...**

**Jeff:*running around in circles* Forget the rules! All you can do is run!**

**9:*looks at 8* What did she get into?**

**10 and Jack:*watching Jeff trying not to get dizzy***

**8: *stopped chasing Jeff and is now just watching her, says to 9* Someone drugged her. Found out she's a hybrid, wanted to dissect her. **

**4: Why do humans like to dissect aliens?**

**10: Apparently it helps them understand better**

**9:*watching Jeff* What did they give her?**

**Jeff:*looks at the group* Go head scream all you want! We're miles from where anybody can hear you! *laughs darkly* Ah! *lunges at Jack***

**Jack:*knocked to the ground***

**8: No, get off of him, Jeff! *pulls her back away from Jack***

**Steve: We should go somewhere else so more of you don't show up.**

**4: I don't think that that will stop them... Or us...**

**Jeff: But...**

**11:*shows up* Oh *notices his other selves* Hello again**

**5: *shows up soon after 11***

**Steve: I swear to God... I hate everything.**

**Jeff:*just sits quietly and says noting***

**Jack:*looks at the group of Doctors* Are any more of you coming?**

**4: Probably.**

**Jack: Alright, we'll wait**

**8: Don't know which one though...**

**Jeff:*glaring at 9***

**9: What the hell did I do to you?**

**8: *to 9* She's drugged up right now.**

**6: *comes across this predicament* ... You know what? Fuck it. Let's get this over with.**

**Jack: Alright... How did this happen?**

**10: We don't know, this just happens every once in a while**

**Jeff:*sadistic smile* Kill kill kill you all**

**6: Once in a while happens way to often... **

**4: I agree.**

**Steve: So do I...**

**9 and 11:*nods their heads***

**Jeff: I'm going to cut off your skin, re-stitch it and wear it as a cardigan**

**Jack: Alright, why don't we get her inside before someone throws her in the loony bin?**

**8: *nods in agreement* Show us where.**

**Jack: Right this way *walks over to the elevator thing***

**11, 10, and 9:*follow***

***basically everyone ends up in the Torchwood base***

**Steve: ... This place is nice. *looking around***

**Jeff:*starts trying to nip at 8***

**Jack:*to 8* She going to be like this for a while?**

**8: *sighs* Yes. **

**6: If I had a dollar for every bit of sense these stories made I'd have 75 cents... **

**Steve: 75 cents richer than before! Wait...**

**10: 6, the fourth wall!**

**Jeff:*continues what she's doing***

**6: *stops talking***

**8: *trying not to acknowledge Jeff right now***

**Steve: Okay... So, we aren't in an asylum or anything... Wait, why are we here? We could leave, Jeff only really needs 8.**

**8: Maybe she'd like to have some other company.**

**6: I don't think that's the case given the way she's acting right now...**

**Jack: Why don't we wait a bit and if she gets any worse than this we'll do something about it?**

**Jeff:*trying to nip at 8s neck now***

**Owen: What's going on...? *sees Jeff trying to nip at 8s neck now* Is she alright?**

**8: *pushes Jeff's head away a bit* I leave you alone for two seconds and someone drugs you... **

**Steve: *to Owen* She's fine, just loopy. ... How long do you think this is gonna last?**

**Jeff:*clings to 8 when he pushes her away***

**Owen: We can give her a once over and check**

**10: I think it'll be a bit harder than that**

**Jack: Why's that?**

**8: *lets Jeff do this and says to Jack* People don't want to dissect her for no reason.**

**Jack: I understand that, and I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm an ass, but why her? I mean she is human right?**

**Jeff:*laughs to herself* I'm gonna steal all your stuff**

**Owen: She's joking right?**

**10: Yes, she says this a lot**

**9: Way too many times**

**8: *to Jack* No... No, she's not human. **

**Steve: Doo wee doo...**

**4: *starts getting bored with this conversation and begins to look around beginning to wander around a bit***

**Jack:*raises an eyebrow* Then what is she?**

**Jeff:*let's go of 8, but is nearly bouncing off the walls because she's become hyper***

**11:*keeps an eye on Jeff***

**8: Vampire-werewolf hybrid, so she says. I can't remember if there's a different term.**

**Steve: *starts to wander as well***

**Jack: Okay, I've never seen a Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid this hyper before, let alone a female**

**Jeff:*walks up to 6 and stares at him for a moment***

**9:*watching this***

**10:*looks at Jeff with a raised eyebrow***

**8: Well, now you have. **

**4: *never wandered out if earshot* Accidents do happen, you know. I mean, look at 3. **

**6: ... Please go away.**

**Jack: I don't think you understand, she's from Sahriel originally right?**

**Jeff:*stares at 6s jacket intently***

**9:*to 4* I'm starting to wondering if you were an accident to**

**8: Yes, she is.**

**6: *takes a few steps back not liking how close Jeff is getting***

**4: *cocks head and says to 9* What do you mean?**

**Jack: There are only male hybrids on that planet, I've never seen a female Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid**

**Jeff:*jumps on 6* My skittles!**

**10: Jeff, get off of 6**

**Jeff: My skittles!**

**9: You just are**

**8: There's a first for everything. **

**6: *takes coat off* Take it and go away! **

**4: *hands on hips* That's not a good reason. **

**Jack: How is she a hybrid? It doesn't make sense**

**Jeff:*looks at the coat and looks back at 6***

**9: It is for you**

**8: Well... Why not? What doesn't make sense? **

**6: *to Jeff* ...What? **

**4: Fine then.**

**Jack: The leader or representative of the hybrids had told me that there are male hybrids only, so she's an impossibility**

**Jeff:*hanging onto the coat still she hugs 6* Skittles**

**8: You can't control the gender of a species with a few words. **

**6: Please... Please, let go of me.**

**Jack: So there are other female hybrids then?**

**Jeff:*with honest curiosity* Why? You're so soft and cute and skittles**

**9: 8, come get Jeff before she molests someone**

**8: Not that I know of... But regardless.**

**6: *eye twitch upon hearing what 9 said... I guess that word just brings up bad memories* **

**8: *to 9* She won't do that. She's not that messed up.**

**9: Are you sure? She said 6 was soft, cute, and skittles**

**11: Probably because of his coat**

**Jeff:*still hugging 6***

**10:*to 11* Most likely**

**8: And... Skittles? Okay. But that doesn't mean she's going to molest him. **

**Steve: *back from exploring* This conversation took a weird turn...**

**9: How do you know? Has she ever been on this stuff with you around other than this time?**

**Jeff:*to 8* Can we keep him? *talking about 6***

**8: *to 9* I highly doubt she's capable of something like that. *to Jeff* No, we can't keep him. **

**6: Skittles, though? Isn't there something else? I mean skittles are basically just fruit flavored wax...**

**Steve: Did you guys know they make fruit flavored lube? And mint and shit like that...**

**Jeff: Why not can't we keep him? *forgetting 6 and 8 are the same person***

**9: Oh, my God**

**8: Because... Timey wimey... Stuff.**

**Steve: *to 9* 'Oh, my God' what?**

**9:*to Steve* Did she forget that 6 and 8 are the same person?**

**Jeff:*to 6* I would have called you M&M's, but they had a poor variety of colors**

**Steve: She is drugged up. **

**6: Well... Why do you have to name me after a candy? **

**4: I thought it was fruit flavored wax.**

**6: For lack of a better word.**

**Jeff:*still hugging 6* I don't like calling you "Fuzzy", if anything you should have be nicknamed "Curly"**

**Owen: So she's going to be like this the entire time?**

**Jack: Most likely**

**9: Fantastic**

**6: Good. Never EVER call me Fuzzy. **

**Steve: What the hell are we gonna do while we're here? *to Jack* Any ideas? We might get fidgety if there's nothing to do after a while**

**Jack: Alright, let's see. *looks around the room and finds Monopoly* Here, how about this?**

**10: Sure, why not?**

**11: Okay**

**9: Count me out**

**Jeff:*still hugging 6* What are we doing?**

**6: We're going to play Monopoly.**

**Steve: The game that ruins friendships... I call the shoe!**

**Jeff:*let's go of 6, but still has his coat* I wanna be the dog!**

**10: Car**

**11: Top hat!**

**6: Rocking horse, I guess.**

**8: I'll just take whatever's left.**

**Steve: Let's set this shizwazz up!**

**Jack: Alright *hands Steve the board game* You guys can either play on the floor or on the coffee table over there *points in the direction of the coffee table***

**4: Doesn't matter to me. And I'm taking the Iron! **

**Steve: Coffee table, I say! Nay or Yay?**

**Jeff:*doesn't know what's going on* Yay!**

**10: Sure**

**11: Fine by me**

**Steve: Great! *quickly sets up the board* Who's going first?**

**10: I think we roll to see who goes first**

**Steve: Ai'ight. *since there's two dice she gives one to 10 and rolls at 3 herself***

**10:*rolls a 6***

**11:*takes 10s die and rolls a 2***

**Jeff:*just stares at the die***

**8: You have to roll it Jeff.**

**4: *rolls a 4* ... Oh, the irony... *rolls eyes* **

**Steve: At least I didn't get a 2. **

**5: *comes back from nowhere and rolls a 1* Damn... **

**Steve: That was bad...**

**Jeff:*uses her telekinesis to pick the die up a bit and then drop it***

**10: Alright, 6 your turn**

**6: *doesn't say anything and rolls at 6* ... I ain't even mad. **

**Steve: Pfft.**

**11: And now 8 has to roll**

**Jeff:*looking for her knife***

**8: *rolls 3 as well* So it's between 10 and 6.**

**10:*rolls a 5***

**Jeff:*puts 6s coat over 6s shoulders and goes over by 8***

**6: *puts on coat fully and rolls a 4**

**Jeff: Now what do we do?**

**8: Now 10 rolls again and moves. *motions for 10 to go***

**10:*takes dice and rolls an 8, goes to Vermont Avenue* Who's the banker now?**

**Steve: On it! I already set up your guys' money. Wanna buy it?**

**10:*hands Steve $100* Yep**

**Steve: *hands 10 appropriate card* Whose next?**

**4: I believe it goes clockwise?**

**11:*rolls dice, get a 6, lands on Oriental Avenue and hands Steve $100***

**Steve: Buyin' like crazy mother fuckers. *hands 11 card* **

**6: *up next rolls a 3* I have a feeling this is how it's going to be... **

**4: Oh, yes, for a long time as well. **

**6: *moves to Baltic and buys it***

**5: *rolls next a 7 and lands on Chance and draws card* Go to St. Charles Place. *moves piece* And I will buy that. *hands Steve money***

**Steve: *gives 5 card***

**10: So... how has everyone been doing, time-travel-wise?**

**11: Alright**

**Steve: We didn't end up meeting Benjamin Franklin... But, we went to a planet called The Stone and saw blobby things. That was cool.**

**4: They are called Chaos Spawn, Steve. **

**6: I tried to go to The Stone recently... Major misfire though...**

**9: Where did you end up?**

**6: Earth... Huge misfire. **

**Steve: Oh, yeah... I thought you were the smart one.**

**6: Shut your mouth, Steve. **

**5: *rolls on back and rests head on 11s lap* Alright how?**

**11: What do you mean?**

**9: What happened?**

**10: You should know already**

**9: I blocked it out**

**5: You said 'alright' in a bit if a depressed voice... Am I over thinking this? **

**6: *to 10* Yeah, I know. *to 9* Nothing. Nothing happened. I just tried again and got it right the second time.**

**11:*says nothing***

**9: Sure you did**

**10: 9, shut up**

**5: So...? Not very good? *nuzzles in an attempt to get more comfortable* **

**6: *cocks head* Are you suggesting something happened?**

**11:*shakes his head***

**9: Yes I am**

**10: 9, I will create a paradox in our timeline just to kill you**

**5: ... Why aren't you saying anything? **

**6: Well, I would love to hear 9s opinion 10. *to 9* I would love to hear what you think happened.**

**11:*quietly* Don't know**

**9: What normally happens to you when you're on your own, if you know what I mean**

**10:*glaring at 9***

**5: Is there anything I can do to help? *gets off of 11s lap and props himself up on his elbows* **

**6: *remaining calm* What normally happens on my own?**

**11:*shrugs his shoulders***

**9: Oh, come on, it happened almost every time you stepped outside when we were in school**

**10:*still glaring at 9***

**5: *moves face a bit closer to 11s* Nothing at all? Nothing in mind?**

**6: Okay... But who's to say that happened this time?**

**11:*averts eyes away from 5, but he shakes his head***

**9: When have we ever had that luck?**

**5: *sinks back down and sounds a bit defeated* Alright... **

**6: *crosses arms* Nothing says it can't happen once in a while.**

**11:*thinks that's the end of that, so he waits for 6 and 9 to stop arguing***

**9: Yes, but you don't have that kind of luck**

**5: *brings 11s face to his and kisses him***

**6: Well, why the hell not?! And why are you hell bent on making me admit something happened?!**

**11:*squeak of surprise, but doesn't stop him***

**9: It's fun**

**5: *tries to slip tongue into 11s mouth***

**6: How?! Nothing happened! I didn't get... Yeah.**

**11:*protests at first, but then engages in tongue war***

**9: "Didn't" what?**

**5: *gladly accepts this***

**6: What do you think?**

**11:*runs hands through 5s hair***

**9: You should know what I think, we're the same person**

**5: *wraps arms around 11s shoulders***

**6: For fucks... Get raped! That's what you're suggesting, you sick mother fucker! *hides head in hands* It didn't happen. It didn't happen...**

**11:*continues what he's doing***

**9:*notices 5 and 11* What the hell?**

**5: *small moan* **

**Steve: *watching this as well* When did this become a thing? **

**6: *head snaps up when he realizes 9 has stopped questioning him but he doesn't say anything because this is the best possible thing***

**Jack:*comes back and sees this* I leave for two minutes...**

**11:*pulls 5 up enough to wrap an arm around him***

**10:*staring at 5 and 11***

**Jeff:*watching the two like she's going to get tested on this***

**9:*to 5 and 11* What the hell are you doing?!**

**6: *to 9* I think it's pretty clear what's going on. **

**4: *to Steve* Isn't it great?**

**Steve: Isn't that two versions of you?**

**4: Yes.**

**Steve: 9 doesn't seem okay with this.**

**4: I don't think he is.**

**10:*still saying nothing***

**9:*to 4* You think?!**

**Jack:*walks up to 5 and 11 and tries to get their attention***

**4: *silent***

**5: *eyes pop open, sees Jack and pulls away* Uh... Hi.**

**11:*blushes and hides his face***

**Jack: Are you guys still playing Monopoly?**

**Jeff:*at some point wandered off***

**5: Well... It seems like we took a small break...**

**6: 10 brought up time traveling and then this happened.**

**4: Monopoly is a game of hatred anyway. It's about time there was some love.**

**5: *blushes* **

**8: *notices Jeff is gone* Damn it...**

**Jack:*looks around the table and sees Jeff is gone* Where'd she go?**

**10:*looks where 8 is and sees Jeff's not there* Oh, dear**

**Ianto:*walks in with Jeff clinging to him and says to Jack* Friend of yours?**

**Jack: Sort of, where was she?**

**Ianto: She wandered all the way down by me and just clung to me**

**Jeff: His name's Lafisto can we keep him?**

***everyone, but Jeff looks at 8***

**8: *face palm* No, Jeff, we can't keep him. **

**4: *to Jack* Does he have another name?**

**Steve: Maybe it is Lafisto, you don't know.**

**Jack:*to 4* His name is Ianto**

**Jeff: Awww, why not can't we keep him?**

**Ianto: Because I work here**

**9: Let's get her off of the guy, yeah?**

**8: Yeah. *gets up goes over to them and attempts to pry Jeff off***

**Jeff:*too drugged up to fight 8 this time* Why can't we keep him?**

**10:*trying not to laugh***

**8: Because... There's not enough room for him. *knows this is a bullshit excuse but tries it anyway because she's drugged***

**Jeff:*pouts for a bit and then asks* Are we still playing Destroyer of Friendships?**

**Steve: Yes, and it's your turn. **

**8: *guides Jeff back over to the board***

**Jeff:*rolls a 5 and land on Reading Railroad, goes to hand Steve $500***

**10: I think this game might be a bit too complicated for her right now**

**Steve: How so?**

**11: For starters, she's trying to give you 500 instead of 200**

**Steve: So? *hands Jeff card and 300 back***

**Jeff:*sets the money and card down and stares intently at the board***

**8: *worried a bit about Jeff but rolls and gets a 12, lands on Electric Company, and hands over appropriate money and takes card***

**Ianto:*goes back to where he needs to be***

**4: *rolls 2* **

**Steve: HA.**

**Jeff:*reaches out tentatively pokes the burn before quickly drawing her hand back like it burnt her***

**8: *sees this* What was that?**

**4: *takes community chest card* Doctors fee... *gives Steve $50***

**Steve: Thank you, Scarfy.**

**Jeff:*stares at the board again***

**10: Okay...**

**Steve: *rolls a 7** **lands on chance, takes card* Go back 3 spaces. *does so and lands on income tax, pays the 200 she owes***

**11:*watching Jeff stare at the board***

**Jeff:*pokes the board again and quickly draws her hand back again***

**9: What does she see when she pokes the board?**

**8: I have no clue…**

**9:*to 5* Can you explain what you and 11 just did?**

**5:*silent for a bit* I think you saw what it was…  
9: I know what I saw, I want to know why**

**Steve: The question is not "why" but "why not"?**

**9: Not helping**

**10: Once again we are after 5 so you should know!**

**5: Yeah, listen to 10, he knows what he's talking about.**

**9: I don't think even you know why**

**11:*says nothing***

**Jeff:*wandered off again***

**5:*silent as well staring at 9***

**8:*notices Jeff is gone* How does she manage to escape so quickly?**

**Gwen:*shows up holding Jeff's hand* She with anyone?**

**Jeff:*to 8* Can we keep her?**

**10:*shakes his head***

**8:*to himself* Oh, my God… *to Jeff* No, Jeff**

**Jeff: But why?**

**9:*looking at Jeff like she's lost it***

**8: We can't keep a human!**

**Jeff: Why not?**

**8: Let's go with it's immoral**

**Jeff: How?**

**10: Oh, my God**

**8: We are not talking about this, now come back over here and sit down.**

**Jeff:*let's go of Gwen's hand and timidly walks over to 8 and sits down, makes herself as small and still as she possible can, and lowers her head* **

**8: *to Gwen* Sorry about that. Someone drugged her earlier and tried to dissect her. **

**Steve: Alright. Whose next?**

**Gwen:*to 8* It's fine, I've dealt with worse**

**10:*to Steve* It's be mine *rolls a 9 and lands on Community Chest, draws card* Grand opera opening-collect 50$ from each player for opening seats **

**11:*gives 10 $50***

**Jeff:*timidly gives 10 the same amount***

***all other players give 10 $50* **

**8: *acknowledges Gwen with a nod* **

**Steve: Well, that was some shit.**

**4: *rolls and gets an 8 and lands on just visiting corner* No punishment... but no prize, either.**

**10:*collect money he was given***

**Gwen:*leaves after this***

**Jeff:*constantly darting her eyes around at everyone, while keeping herself as small and still as possible***

**Steve: Alright, alright. Who's next?**

**11: I am *rolls a 7 and lands on States Avenue, hands Steve $160***

**Steve: *gives 11 his card and takes his money***

**Jeff:*shakily reaches for the dice and rolls a 10, lands on Pennsylvania Railroad, shyly hands Steve $200***

**Steve: Keep getting the railroads... *gives Jeff her card and takes the money***

**8: Something wrong, Jeff?**

**Jeff:*jumps when 8 speak and quickly shakes her head***

**8: Really, because it seems like quite the opposite.**

**Steve: Whose next, again?**

**Jeff:*tries to make herself smaller than she already is***

**10: It's 8s turn**

**8: *decides to stop asking since she clearly doesn't want to answer and rolls an 11, lands on Indiana Avenue**, **thinks for a bit then decides to buy it***

**Steve: *hands 8 the appropriate card* **

**10: Your move 5**

**5: I know. *takes die and rolls a 4***

**9:*has been watching the game* Pennsylvania Railroad, you own Jeff $400**

**5: *says nothing and hands Jeff the money* **

**Steve: $400 is quite a bit... *to Jeff* You got lucky landing on those railroads.**

**Jeff:*says nothing and gingerly takes the money***

**11:*watching Jeff***

**Jeff:*starts mumbling "Down Under" to herself***

**Owen:*raises an eyebrow***

**8: What are you doing, Jeff?**

**Jeff:*looks at 8 and falls silent***

**8: *looks back at Jeff* What? ... Did I do something wrong?**

**Jeff:*quickly shakes her head and looks down***

**10:*to 8* She might have mistaken you calling her back over as yelling at her**

**8: *to 10* Probably...**

**Steve: I'm just waiting for something to happen...**

**Jeff:*managed to sneak off again***

**Jack:*notices Jeff is gone* Why does she keep doing this?**

**11: Probably from what she's on**

**8: More importantly... HOW does she keep doing that? She was here not even two seconds ago!**

**4: And then, poof~. *makes motion with hands* She's gone, just like that.**

**9: Well, let's wait a bit for her to come back and ask 8 if they can keep someone else**

**11: You're a dick**

**10:*to Jack* So, Jack... anything new happening around here?**

**Jack: Yeah, we got a new member on the team**

**8: New member? Have they been warned about Jeff? **

**5: If they're social then probably...**

**Johnson:*running into the room* Get away from me!**

**Jeff:*has a knife and is chasing Johnson* Lie down and die!**

**Jack and Owen:*chasing after Jeff***

**Jack: Jeff! We don't kill the noobies!**

**10: Oh, my God**

**6: *throws hands up and starts to walk out***

**Steve: Fucking shit balls...**

**8: Huh... Maybe it's a good thing she wandered off this time.**

**10: 6, don't leave**

**Jeff:*still chasing Johnson* Tulta munille!**

**Owen and Jack:*still chasing Jeff***

**11: That doesn't even make sense**

**6: *turns around on a dime* No! I'm done! I'm fucking done! **

**5: *to 11* Maybe it's another language. **

**8: *feels like he should help with Jeff but really doesn't want to***

**10: No you're not**

**11: I know, it's Finnish, she said "Fire at their balls"**

**9:*watching this, trying not to laugh***

**Jeff:*drops the knife and whips out a gun and in the same accent as Scarface* Say hello to my little friend!**

**6: What is this?! What is my life?! *turns around and hits head against the wall* I CAN'T DO IT, 10! **

**5: *sees Jeff take out the gun* That might be why...**

**8: Ok, that's where this stops. *goes over to Jeff***

**10: Well I TELL YOU WHAT 6! YOU CAN GIVE UP NOW OR DIG IT UP! Because I certainly can't do it without you and I know you can't do it without me!**

**11: Maybe...**

**Jack: Johnson, stop moving!**

**Johnson:*freezes for a moment***

**Jeff:*taking aim***

**6: *sniffs* I appreciate it... But look what we're dealing with, man! **

**8: *takes the gun away from Jeff***

**10: 6...**

**Jeff:*doesn't even register that 8 took it, so she thinks it disappeared* This is bullshit!**

**6: You gotta draw the line somewhere!**

**8: *backs away from Jeff slowly***

**4: What is even going on?**

**Steve: Things ye can't even...**

**10: 6...**

**Johnson: What is her problem?**

**Jack: She was drugged**

**Jeff:*walking up to Johnson* Hey, man, hey, listen. Man, I don't know if I'm able to talk to you if you got a stink booty. *tries to bite Johnson* Nyah! Nyah, nyah, nyah!**

**6: You gotta draw the FUCKIN' line in the sand! You gotta make a statement! *picks up a random knife that was on a table and starts walking over to Johnson* You gotta look inside yourself and say 'What am I willing to put up with today?' *pushes Jeff out of the way and walks behind Johnson* NOT, FUCKING, THIS! *holds knife to his throat***

**Jeff:*falls back and hits her head, yelps in pain***

**Johnson: What the hell did I do to you?!**

**Jack:*to 6* Doc, just put the knife down...**

**6: *looks at Jack with a crazed look in his eye* Now, why the fuck would I do that?! *grabs Johnson by the hair and yanks it back to allow better access to his neck* This sick bastard..! **

**8: *hurries over to Jeff and helps her up* Stupid question, but worth asking because you're drugged anyway. Are you okay?**

**Jack: Doc...**

**Johnson: What did I do to you?!**

**Jack: Johnson, shut it**

**Jeff:*whimpers a bit, and goes to crouch to defend herself, murmuring apologies***

**9:*debating on whether or not he should laugh at what's happening***

**6: *to Jack* What?! Are you going to try to convince me not to end him?! **

**8: Jeff, it's okay. I'm sure he didn't entirely mean to hurt you.**

**6: *to Johnson* Don't pretend to be innocent you sick mother fucker! Not after what you did!**

**Jack:*to 6* Tell me what the hell is going on**

**Johnson:*to 6* What the Hell are you talking about?! I've never met you before in my life!**

**Jeff:*clings to 8 when 6 starts yelling again***

**9:*quietly laughs to himself***

**6: *to Jack* What does it look like?! He's supposed to be dead, what, three times now?! *to Johnson* BULLSHIT.**

**Jack:*gives 6 a questioning look***

**Johnson: I swear to God man, I've never met you before!**

**Jeff:*whimpers again***

**11: 6, you're scaring Jeff...**

**9: Three times?**

**6: *to 11* Does it really look like I give a damn right now?! *silent for a bit then sighs and quiets down and says to Jack* Ask 9... I don't want to say it and he has no problem with it, apparently.**

**4: Or Steve. She'll say it too.**

**5: *to Johnson* Actually you met a lot of us. You just seem to have done a number on 6, fucking with him most of the time. *to himself* Literally...**

**Jack:*looks at 5* What do you mean?**

**Jeff:*shaking in fear***

**9:*to 6* Three times? I thought you only killed him twice**

**10: 9, not now**

**5: Well... **

**Steve: *matter-of-factly* He orally raped 6 multiple times and possibly at the other end as well from the sounds of it.**

**6: *eye twitches and he presses the knife into Johnson's skin not enough to break it yet though***

**Jack:*looks at Johnson for answers***

**Johnson: What?! Why would I do that? That's bullshit!**

**Jeff:*shakes increase when Johnson raises his voice***

**10:*to Johnson* Will you keep your voice down? You're scaring her**

**Johnson:*looks at 10 like he's crazy* About five FUCKING minutes ago she WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!**

**11: Well, it's not like she didn't have a good reason**

**Jeff:*silently crying***

**6: *no idea if it's worth killing him again so he lowers the knife little bit***

**4: *trying to help 6 here and says to Johnson* Look at him for a minute and think 'Does he seem familiar and/or attractive in any way?'**

**Steve: Jeezus, fuck...**

**8: *trying to comfort Jeff and get her to stop crying***

**Steve: *to 6* Has your gag reflex gotten stronger after all that?**

**6: I swear to God you will be next.**

**4: No, she won't.**

**Steve: Has it?**

**6: *silent***

**Steve: It has, hasn't it? That's horrible yet amazing at the same time.**

**Johnson:*looks at 6 for a moment, but shakes his head* Nothing**

**Jack:*to Johnson* You're sure?**

**Johnson: Yes, I'm sure**

**Jeff:*trying to calm down, but can't because the Deadman's Blood really fucked her up***

**9: I agree with Steve, wouldn't you, 6?**

**10: 9, I am going to kill you if you don't shut up**

**11:*to 5 quietly* Do you really think Johnson doesn't remember?**

**Owen:*to 8* Is there something we can give her to calm her down?**

**6: *dead silent***

**5: It's entirely possible. Look at what happened with 8.**

**8: I have no clue. The best thing we can actually do that I can think if right now is wait.**

**Steve: *halfway to 9 and halfway to herself* We should hold him down and stick something down his throat to find out...**

**9:*to Steve* I like that plan...**

**10: Nope!**

**11: I guess**

**Jeff:*hugging 8 tightly***

**Owen: Alright**

**Steve: Gag you with a spoon... **

**6: *had enough of this shit and slits Johnson's throat***

**Jack: What the hell?!**

**Johnson:*barely alive***

**9, 10, and 11:*not surprised***

**6: Remember me now? *stabs him right between the shoulder blades and says to Jack* ... I killed him with a syringe once...**

**Johnson:*not dead yet***

**Jeff:*out of nowhere let's go of 8, grabs her knife and repeatedly stabs Johnson in the torso* Demon Child! Demon Child! Demon Child!**

**6: Holy hell, how durable are you?! **

**Steve: Boop boop ba doo...**

**4: I would suddenly rather be playing monopoly...**

**Jeff:*still shouting "Demon Child" and stabbing Johnson***

**Johnson:*he's extra-dead***

**10: O...kay, why don't we get that knife away from Jeff, shall we?**

**8: Yes. *grabs Jeff and takes the knife from her***

**6: At least he didn't call me Fuzzy this time...**

**Steve: See, 6. There's always that.**

**Jeff:*doesn't care anymore and just let's this happen***

**Owen: She just killed someone**

**Jeff:*glaring at Johnson* And an awesome wail, was heard throughout Heaven. And the terrible wrath of the Lord stuck upon the Earth! And as Almighty God! Created you! Now... HE CALLETH YOU HOME!**

**Jack: What was that?**

**11: She says this after every kill that is made by her hand***

**8: Okay, Jeff. Let's just sit you back down. *starts leading her back to her place***

**5: What are we going to do with his body?**

**6: We should let it rot.**

**Jeff:*let's this happen, seem much calmer than she was before***

**Jack:*now that he knows what Jeff did realization sinks in* You tried to kill him!**

**11: Well, he did strangle on of his companions so...**

**10: Normally I'd disagree with 6 on this, but I'm making an exception**

**6: *to Jack* What's your point? *to 11* Shut your mouth or I make you.**

**5: How about no.**

**11:*to 6* I'm just stating that he shouldn't be surprised that you tried to kill someone**

**Jack:*to 8* And then she killed him! Seriously, did you're other incarnations just allow violent companions to travel with them?!**

**Jeff:*at this point doesn't care* Now Jack, shush, because the Sofa Bears don't know.**

**6: *glares at 11***

**8: *to Jack* But, he deserved that... He was a horrible person.**

**11:*says nothing***

**Jeff:*to Jack* Go ride off, and I'll defeat 17 bears while you're gone**

**Jack:*looks to 8* Should we worry?**

**8: No... She's kind of drunk/drugged right now, this is normal.**

**Jeff: THERE'S WASPS IN MY BRAIN!**

**8: No, there's not Jeff calm down!**

**Steve: Okay everyone that's enough excitement... Back to Monopoly, everyone.**

**Jeff: I don't wanna... simmer down**

**10:*to Steve* Yes, 6 I believe it's you're turn**

**8: Well, you're going to have to.**

**6: *comes over and rolls dice to get an 8***

**Jeff: Okay**

**6: *lands on St. Charles* You own this, right 5?**

**5: Yes. **

**6: How much?**

**5: $10.**

**6: *hands over the money***

**Steve: *to Jack* Out of curiosity, there aren't any other new members are there?**

**Jack: Only three others**

**10: Okay, everyone, we take turns keeping an eye on Jeff so she won't disappear**

**8: Sounds like a plan. **

**Steve: Whose turn? I'm stupid today.**

**10: It's your turn Steve**

**Steve: Oh... I thought I went last. *rolls anyway and gets a 5, lands on Connecticut* I don't wanna buy it, so whoever's next.**

**9: Seriously, three times?**

**Steve: ... Three times, what?**

**9: 6 said he killed Johnson three times; he only killed Johnson twice as far as we know**

**6: It was a miscount.**

**Steve: Mistakes happen.**

**9: I don't think it was**

**10: Will you drop it?**

**6: Well, why the fuck not? Can't I just have this one thing?**

**9:*laugh* Nope**

**Jeff:*managed to wander off again***

**6: Why? Please, tell me why. **

**8: Son of a bitch...**

**9: Because as stated by others you were the least favored incarnation**

**11: How did she do that?!**

**6: That holds no relevance in this conversation. **

**8: Probably magic.**

**9: It can**

**10: Does she have a perception filter thing because I'm starting to think that's the only way she's doing this?**

**6: Nope. I don't think it can. **

**8: She doesn't, that I know of.**

**Steve: We're getting off topic... *ignored***

**9: Because you know I'd win the argument if it did**

**11: Who do you thinks Jeff's next victim?**

**8: We'll have to wait to find out.**

**6: Stop trying to argue with me. I'm not going to say anything.**

**9: If I keep pushing your buttons something will slip**

**6: Nope, not this time.**

**9: Sure**

**6: Yes. ... Now that you know you can stop trying.**

**9: When have we been known to simply give up?**

**6: Shut your mouth. Just let me have this one thing.**

**9: I can't...**

**10: Just drop it 9!**

**6: WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO 10?!**

**9: Because look at him! Would you listen to a pipe-cleaner with eyes?!  
10: Hey!**

**Steve:*to 10* Do want some ice for that burn?**

**6: Actually using ice on a burn only makes it hurt worse… I know you weren't being literal. *ignores 9***

**10:*glaring at 9***

**Jeff:*can be heard from far away* WAIT MICKEY! I HAVE TO TOUCH YOU!**

**Mickey:*comes into the room with Jeff close behind* Does she belong to one of you?**

**Steve: Do you guys think semen is an acquired taste?**

**6: I swear to fuck, Steve…**

**Steve: This is the sort of stuff I ask myself on a daily basis…**

**4: And most of the time she asks these to me…**

**Jeff:*goes to poke Mickey in the head***

**9: That is an interesting question**

**Jack: I think I liked her better when she was nipping at you, Doc**

**10: I liked it when she stayed still**

**Mickey:*stops Jeff's hand***

**8:*goes over to Jeff, grabs her hand, and drags her back over to the board***

**6: … It's not.**

**Jeff: It's the devil and it's fun!**

**10:*face palm***

**9:*to 6* Sure it is**

**11:*at some point decided to lay on the ground and sleep***

**8: Just sit down…**

**6: Maybe to you.**

**5:*pokes 11***

**Jeff: Okay *sits down and leans on 8***

**9: Yes, but you can answer the question**

**11:*twitches a bit, but otherwise remain asleep***

**8:*let's this happen***

**6: And what makes you think I will?**

**5:*gets down by 11s face and opens his eye***

**9: I know what annoys you**

**10: 9, just leave him be**

**Jack: At least she's not asking to keep anyone**

**11:*turns his head away and rolls onto his side***

**6: Oh, really now?**

**8: Yes, there's always that.**

**5:*waits a little longer before poking 11 in the stomach***

**9: Yes**

**11:*curls in on himself a bit***

**Jeff:*hugs 8***

**6: And what would that be?**

**5:*laughs a bit and does it again***

**8:*wraps arm around Jeff***

**9: This *tackles 6 to the ground and pins him***

**11:*repeats what he did***

**6: No! Get the fuck off me! *squirming***

**5:*starts lightly tickling 11***

**9: I'm not getting off until you tell me what happened**

**11:*squirming and giggling, trying to get away from 5***

**6: What do I have to tell you?! *tries bucking 9 off***

**5:*continues what he's doing***

**9:*says nothing and manages to keep 6 pinned***

**11:*curling in more trying to protect himself***

**6: *still squirming a bit and glares at 9***

**5: *attempts to unfold 11 and continue to tickle him***

**9:*still says nothing***

**11:*trying to stay curled up***

**6: Are you just going to sit there all day?! *tries to buck 9 off again***

**5: *uncurls 11 and gets at his stomach***

**9:*manages to stay on 6* Yes, and when you tell me what happened I'll get off**

**11:*wakes up and is full on laughing trying to get away from 5***

**6: Why do you have to know?! *tries snapping at 9s wrists* **

**5: Nope. *keeps 11 near him and continues what he's doing laughing as well***

**9:*avoids 6s bites easily***

**11:*continues to try to escape 5s hands still laughing***

**6: Why can't you accept that nothing happened?! *stopped trying to bite 9 still trying to squirm out of his grasp***

**5: *easily keeps 11 in his grasp***

**9: Because you and I know that that's a load of crap! *increases grip in an attempt to keep 6 still***

**11:*continues to laugh and squirm trying to curl in on himself again***

**6: What if it isn't, though! You don't know, you blocked out the memories! **

**5: *not letting 11 do any of that***

**9: Rule # 1, the Doctor lies!**

**11:* is still laughing unless said otherwise, tries to use his arms to shield his stomach and sides***

**6: Fuck you!**

**5: *starts tickling under 11s arms***

**Steve: Someone's blunt...**

**9: I can stay here all day, 6**

**11:*squeaks in surprise and goes to move 5s hands away from under his arms***

**6: Well, I can wait all day.**

**5: *takes the opportunity and goes back to tickling 11s stomach***

**9: Then we'll be here for a while**

**11:*tries curling in on himself again***

**6: Remind me, again. Why do you need to know? **

**5: That's not going to work *continues what he's doing***

**9: You want to know how I was going to make you spill, this is how**

**11:*trying to turn to his side***

**6: But... Why?! **

**5: *doesn't let that happen***

**9: Why not?!**

**11:*continues to writhe under 5s hands***

**6: Because nothing happened! **

**5: *laughing evilly and continuing to tickle 11***

**9: That's a lie and you know it**

**11:*still trying to get away***

**6: Of course I would know it's a lie, I said it.**

**5: *there's not much more he can do but continue***

**9: So you admit it's a lie?**

**11:*almost gets away from 5***

**6: I didn't say that. **

**5: *stops 11 and pulls him closer to restrain him***

**9: You and I both know that you're lying**

**11:*yelps in surprise and continues to writhe***

**6: You know nothing! **

**5: *doesn't stop***

**9: You sure about that?**

**11:*not much he can do except continue what he's doing***

**6: Well, you make it seem that way!**

**5: *likewise to 11 but doing the tickling***

**9: Rule #1**

**11:*tries curling in on himself again***

**6: Bastard.**

**5: *holds 11 still and stops tickling for a moment* Having fun there?**

**9: Takes one to know one**

**11:*he can't even speak, so he continues to laugh leaning back on 5***

**6: *silent for a bit* Alright! Fine! You're right! **

**5: *holds 11 still but doesn't start tickling him again yet***

**9:*raises his eyebrow* So something did happen?**

**11:*continues to laugh, but tries to move away from 5***

**6: What did I just say?**

**5: *let's go of 11* You've had enough anyway.**

**9: Care to share?**

**11:*falls to his side and continues to laugh***

**10:*glaring at 9***

**6: What do you think happened? **

**5: *watching 11, laughing***

**9: Same old, but based on how you reacted today, I'm guessing you got more than what you're used to**

**11:*trying to stop laughing, but he can't***

**6: Oh, really? Like what? **

**5: *doesn't give a damn about 11 right now***

**9: Well it was obviously something disturbing even for you...**

**11:*continues to laugh curling in on himself***

**10:*looks like he's going to tackle 9***

**6: I... He... *turns a bit green***

**5: *stopped laughing now just watching 11***

**10:*has had enough with 9 and tackles him to the ground* Leave him alone! *punches 9 in the jaw***

**9:*head turns in the direction 10 punched him***

**11:*can't stop laughing***

**10:*goes to punch 9 again***

**9:*bucks 10 off of him, grabs him by his shirt and straightjackets him with his arm***

**10:*fighting against 9***

**6: *sees this and decides to join the fight and starts prying 9 away from 10***

**9:*trying to keep his grip on 10***

**10:*pulling away from 9***

**6: *wraps an arm around 9s neck* **

**Steve: *starts glaring at 5 for no reason***

**9:*chokes a bit, but keeps his grip on 10***

**Jeff:*starts trying to nip 8s neck again***

**11:*still doing what he's doing***

**6: *pries one of 9s arms off of 10* **

**8: *sound of surprise***

**Steve: All hell's breaking loose... *hisses at 5***

**10:*slips out of 9s grasps and kicks him in the face***

**9:*goes down***

**5:*jumps back a bit* What'd I do?**

**Jeff:*continues what she's doing***

**Owen:*to 8 he's joking, but it doesn't sound like he is* Is she always this needy?**

**6: Suck it! *goes back to sit down by the coffee table***

**Steve: I don't know but I don't like you right now. **

**8: Not always, she's not...**

**10:*walks over to the table as well***

**Jeff:*goes to nip near 8s jugular***

**5:*looks at 4 for help***

**11:*has calmed down and stopped laughing, and now waiting for the game to proceed***

**8: *pushes Jeff's head away* No.**

**4: *to Steve* 5 didn't do anything obscenely stupid, Steve. He doesn't need to be attacked right now. **

**Steve: Fine... **

**6: *back over as well* Whose turn then?**

**Jeff:*sad face, but settles for just looking at 8***

**10: Steve's turn**

**9:*slowly walks back to the table***

**Steve: *rolls an 11***

**6: *to 9* I thought you were knocked out...**

**-Few hours later-**

**Jeff:*is out of the game now because she got bored with it and became interested in poking 8 in the side***

**Steve: Luxury tax, my ass! *puts money in the bank angrily* Whose next?**

**Jeff:*wandered off again***

**10:*notices Jeff is gone again* Where'd she go?**

**8: She's gone..? *looks around* Again?!**

**Steve: God damn, where does she keep going?**

**Jack: Damnit *goes to look for here***

**Toshiko and Martha:*walk in with Jeff following after them obediently**

**Martha: One of your newer companions, Doctor?**

**10: He's actually *points to 8***

**Toshiko:*waving a laser pointer around on the floor***

**Jeff:*chases after it***

**Toshiko: This is a rather strange creature, what is she?**

**Jack: Vampire- Werewolf Hybrid**

**Toshiko: Explains her behavior**

**8: *double face palm then says to Martha and Toshiko* Thanks for bringing her back here... **

**Steve: Hazelnut kit-kats...**

**Martha: No problem**

**Toshiko:*continues to have Jeff chase the red dot***

**Jeff:*continues to chase it***

**Jack:*to 8* Will she be distracted by that for a while?**

**8: Yes, for a bit. Then she'll probably get frustrated and violent and not stop at anything to get the light.**

**Jack: And at that point we let her think she caught it or what?**

**8: When she starts to curse at the light.**

**Toshiko: So do I let her catch it when she does that?**

**8: Yes, that would be a good idea.**

**Steve: So are we just gonna watch her chase the light then or what?**

**Toshiko: Alright *continues to have Jeff chase the light for now***

**10:*rolls a 7***

**-few minutes later-**

**Jeff: You bastard! *lunges for the light***

**Toshiko:*let's Jeff think she caught it***

**11:*lands on Boardwalk* Damnit!**

**6: Yes!**

**Steve: Have fun paying that rent with $20...**

**11:*gives 6 what little money he has and is now out of the game* Damn**

**9: I think 11 should do more than just give you the $20...**

**10: Shut it**

**11:*glares at 9***

**Steve: *wants to hear what 9 had to say* Like what? *honestly and innocently curious***

**6: *takes 11s money***

**Steve: Like, hand over his property too? **

**4: *to Steve* Shh... We might not want to know.**

**Steve: I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to know...**

**9: Well, it's obvious he can't give 6 his property, that wouldn't be fair to the rest of you, I was thinking of some sort of service**

**11:*eyes widen* Nononononononnonono!**

**9: You had no problem with 5**

**6: 9... What the actual fuck? **

**Steve: ... Like... What kind of service are we talking about?**

**4: *face palm***

**9: Like shaggy hotel type service**

**11:*shaking his head* No, no, no, nonono, no, no, no, no, no, no!**

**6: How about NO.**

**Steve: I dunno, 9. Boardwalk is pretty high class...**

**Steve: Well... I guess...**

**6: *to Steve* Not helping. *to 9* And not happening.**

**9: I somehow doubt that, seeing as how you couldn't keep your hands off of him while he was drugged**

**11:*tenses at the mentioning of this***

**6: *totally forgot about this and has no clue what 9s talking about so he just gives him a confused look***

**9: Wow, good to know that you forgot that you pretty much molested 11 at the asylum, and then there was Timmy...**

**11:*shakes his head quickly, whimpering* No, no, no**

**6: What?! **

**5: 11..?**

**9: You forgot you did this?**

**11:*hugging himself shaking his head* No, please stop**

**6: *stares at 9 like he's insane* **

**5: *scoots a little closer to 11* Are you okay?**

**Steve: Maybe it's a good thing he did.**

**4: Well, he remembers now.**

**9: Oh, my God you did forget didn't you?**

**11:*continues what he's doing* Please stop**

**6: *quickly shakes head* Forget what? **

**5: *wraps one arm around 11 to see what happens***

**9: You molested 11!**

**11:*hugs 5 desperately and starts sobbing into his chest***

**6: ... What?! **

**5: *wraps other arm around 11 and glares at 9* What is wrong with you?**

**10:*to 5* What isn't wrong with him?**

**Jeff:*sees 11 crying and looks to 8 for an answer***

**5: *doesn't reply to 10 and starts trying to comfort 11***

**8: *sees Jeff do this and says* 9 did it.**

**Jeff:*gets up* That's it, he's going in the hamper *starts walking towards 9***

**9: 8, I have no problem in hurting her**

**11:*continues to sob, but is trying to calm down***

***Jack and his team have left by now***

**8: Jeff... *walks up behind her and pulls her back* **

**6: *staring of into space***

**Steve: FUCK THIS GAME! *flips board***

**Jeff:*out of nowhere* I hate you! I hate all of you!**

**10: No you don't Jeff**

**8: Okay... Now that the game is over...**

**6: *snaps back to reality* Time to go! *leaves as fast as possible***

**Steve: That felt great.**

**Jeff:*to 6* Bye-bye Skittles! *to 8* Can I hit him with a lamp? *pointing at 9***

**10:*leaves while he can***

**8: If you can find one... **

**5: 11? Can you hear me, at all?**

**Steve: Well, that's that, then. **

**4: Good, then we're taking this opportunity to leave. **

**Steve: Fine by me. **

***and with that the duo sneaks away***

**Jeff: Yes! *goes off to find a lamp***

**11:*nods his head***

**9:*leaves before Jeff comes back***

**8: *sighs and waits for Jeff***

**5: Alright then, let's get out of here. *helps 11 up***

**11:*stays clung to 5 as they leave***

**Jack:*comes back carrying Jeff over his shoulder***

**8: *silent for a bit* Where did you find her and what the hell happened?**

**Jack: Found her in the hall laying down, called out to her and when she didn't get up I figured she was asleep *shifts Jeff so that he's holding her bridal-style***

**8: Alright... I'll take her, then, thanks. *holds arms out***

**Jack:*hands Jeff over to 8* Anytime**

**8: Yep... *looks around* Uh... Where's the exit?**

**Jeff:*unconsciously wraps her arms 8s neck***

**Jack:*laughs at this* Out there *points in the elevator thing***

**8: Right, thanks. *leaves***

**-The End-**


End file.
